


We Own The Night

by CupcakeCait



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Liam, Canon, Come play, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Zayn, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCait/pseuds/CupcakeCait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know what I'm going to do to you if you win?" Liam asked, his voice rough. Zayn's eyes fluttered closed, a low moan escaping him as Liam's hands found his hips. "What I'm going to let you do to me?"</p><p>++++</p><p>Zayn wins his first Grammy as a solo artist, and Liam just wants to help him celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Own The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandyxoxoPayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://mandyxoxopayne.tumblr.com/post/125378455379/can-i-nominate-cupcakes-x-cocaine-to-write-a-smut) from the fabulous [Mandy](http://mandyxoxopayne.tumblr.com/). I took one look at the word "bondage" and somehow forgot all about the fluff...whoops.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you if you win?" Liam asked, his voice rough. Zayn's eyes fluttered closed, a low moan escaping him as Liam's hands found his hips. "What I'm going to let you do to me?"

Liam's body was pressed against Zayn's back, and Zayn felt like he could feel the heat radiating off of him, from the strong grip of his fingers pulling him closer to the lips hot against his ear. He opened his eyes, looking into the mirror in front of them to remind himself that this was real. That Liam was  _his_.

"And if I don't win?"

"An impossibility," Liam assured him as his right hand slid higher to straighten the crooked black tie around Zayn's neck. "But if the Academy isn't smart enough to recognize perfection when they hear it, then I'll do whatever it takes to put a smile on your face, that I can promise you," he murmured, pushing his hips against Zayn to let him know how excited he was about the night ahead of them, award or no award.

***

"And the Grammy for Best R&B Album goes to...Zayn Malik!"

Zayn felt a chill run through him as his name registered in his ears. His mum gripped his shoulder, pulling him towards her so that she could kiss his cheek before forcing him to his feet. He moved to the stage slowly, his hands shaking as the realization that he'd actually won hit him full force. He'd actually fucking done it. He'd finally put out an album that he was 100% proud of, and to his surprise it had been received with rave reviews. 

He stumbled on his way up the stairs, wishing for a desperate moment that he had four boys surrounding him so that he could fade into the background as he always wanted to when he was in unfamiliar territory. But he was on his own this time, the shiny statue thrust towards him and no one else. He thanked his parents and his family and the fans. He thanked his management team and record label and the producers that he'd worked with. He smiled through every word he spoke at the podium, but inside he felt like crying, because he couldn't thank the one person who meant the most to him. The person who'd inspired every lovelorn and sex-fueled song on his album.

He pushed those thoughts aside as best he could, trying to bask in the moment. But in his head he was already at home, with Liam, ready to find out exactly what his boyfriend had in store for him.

***

He found out soon enough. As soon as he walked in the door really. He followed a trail of clothes to the bedroom, a discarded belt followed by a shirt followed by his favorite pair of Liam's jeans - the ones that were tight along his legs, hugging his thighs in a way that made Zayn want to drop to his knees.

Their bedroom was dark when he entered, but the lit candles scattered around the room illuminated the bed enough to let him that it was empty. As soon as the door shut behind him he felt Liam press against his back, his breath tickling his neck as he slid Zayn's suit jacket off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor by their feet. His hands went to the buttons on Zayn's shirt next, undoing them one by one, his movements painstakingly slow as he leaned closer to whisper in Zayn's ear.

"You did it, baby. You actually fucking did it, just like I knew you would. Do you know how good you looked up on that stage, holding that award? Like you were meant to be there."

"Did I do okay?" Zayn asked a little nervously. "I wanted to thank you so bad, Li. Your name was on the tip of my tongue all night."

"Don't worry, love, soon you won't be able to say anything but my name. Gonna make you feel so good, all night long," Liam assured him, his words equal parts promise and threat. "And you did better than okay. I got so hard thinking about what I wanted you to do to me as soon as you got home."

"Yeah?" Zayn breathed, tilting his head back to rest against Liam's broad chest as Liam finally finished unbuttoning his shirt, allowing it to join his jacket on the floor, leaving Zayn in just his pants and loosened tie. "And what's that?"

"Well," Liam began, sliding both of his hands down Zayn's abs to the front of his pants. Zayn was already so hard, his cock straining against his zipper, and he couldn't help but moan as Liam began to palm him roughly, rubbing him from base to tip through the soft fabric. "I want you to fuck me. Hard."

Zayn's cock throbbed at the thought of how good Liam would feel clenched around him. They hardly ever played that way, but if this was what Liam wanted then he was going to give it to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked, needing confirmation that Liam was really okay with this before he gave into his desire.

He felt Liam nod behind him. "Want you to fuck me, and fill me up. Want you to use me, however you want."

Zayn moved as soon as the words were out of his mouth, stepping out of Liam's grasp and turning around to face him. He spun Liam around a second later, pulling his arms behind him as he pressed him up against the wall with the length of his body.

"Like this?" he asked, holding onto both of Liam's wrists with one hand as his other pulled the tie from around his neck. He tied Liam's hands together with it, tight enough to see the silk biting into his skin. "Is this how you want it?"

Liam nodded eagerly, his cheek pressed against the red wall. 

"Let me see how much you want it," Zayn demanded, taking a step back so that Liam could turn around. He was straining against his steel gray boxer briefs, his hard length pressed up towards his stomach, and Zayn could see the fabric darkening as the head of his cock leaked against it. "God, you're so wet for me already, Li. Practically gagging for it, aren't you?"

His hand moved to the front of his pants as he spoke, making quick work of undoing his zipper and dropping them to the floor. His boxers followed next, and soon he was standing naked in front of Liam, as hard as he could ever remember being.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as he began to stroke himself slowly, more to get a rise out of Liam than anything else. It worked, Liam's cock twitching in his boxers as he watched Zayn's hand with hungry eyes. He licked his lips in lieu of answering, but that was good enough for Zayn. He closed the distance between them, shoving Liam's pants down around his ankles before pushing him to his knees with a firm hand on his shoulders.

"Show me," he ordered, gripping his cock by the base so that he could bring it closer to Liam's mouth. Liam's lips parted automatically, but Zayn held back, rubbing his tip along Liam's plump lower lip, smearing his pre-come onto the pink skin. "Show me how bad you want it."

Liam moved his head to chase after Zayn, letting out a desperate little moan as he flicked his tongue out to lick at Zayn's slit, and that was all it took for the last ounce of restraint to drain out of Zayn. He pushed roughly inside of Liam's mouth, reveling in the wet warmth as he hit the back of his throat. Liam gagged, but he made no move to back up, clearly willing to take whatever Zayn wanted to give him. Zayn pulled out just to push back in, his dick getting impossibly harder as he felt Liam's throat clench around his tip.

"So fucking good for me, Li," he murmured appreciatively, cupping Liam's face and wiping at the tears streaming down his cheeks with his thumbs before moving his hands up to Liam's hair. He gripped it tight, holding Liam still so that he could fuck into his mouth more quickly, making him gag every time he bottomed out. Liam's face was red, his lips stretched wide, but Zayn could tell how turned on he was, his cock dripping onto the floor in between them. The sight pushed him even closer to the edge, and he pushed Liam off of him, not wanting to come in his mouth. 

Liam pulled in heaving breaths as Zayn began to jerk off, his cock only inches from Liam's face. "Please baby," Liam begged, shuffling even closer to his boyfriend. "Wanna watch you come so bad."

Zayn's hand paused mid-stroke, tightening around the base of his length so that he could hold back until he had Liam where he wanted him. He hauled Liam to his feet, reaching behind him to untie his hands as Liam bit and kissed his way from Zayn's shoulder up to his throat. It felt so fucking good, but Zayn pushed him away, knowing that it wasn't anything compared to what was to come. 

His hands met Liam's chest, shoving him backwards so that he fell onto the bed, his legs spread wide. Zayn climbed in between them, forcing them farther apart as he started to jack off again. Liam looked up at him with hooded eyes, biting his lip as his gaze moved from Zayn's face to the cock sliding in and out of his fist. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to fucking ruin you," Zayn promised, digging his fingertips into the soft skin of Liam's inner thigh, every cell in his body overcome with pleasure as he started to come. He aimed between Liam's legs, streak after streak of white coating his pretty pink hole.

"Holy shit, Zayn," Liam moaned as Zayn grunted his way through his orgasm, pumping himself until he had nothing left to give. He sat back on his heels as his breathing slowed, admiring his handiwork.

"You look so pretty like this, covered in my come," he told Liam as he stood up on unsteady legs and made his way to the head of the bed. He leaned over Liam, connecting their lips as he slid a hand down one of his arms, curling his fingers around his wrist and bringing it higher, until it was resting on the bed near Liam's head, his black tie still wrapped around it. He slid the other end of the tie through one of the slats on their headboard, securing it tightly as Liam watched his every move. As soon as that was done he bent over Liam again, bringing his lips to his ear. "But I think you'd look even better with it dripping out of you."

Liam let out a groan, halfway between a sigh and a moan. "What do you want me to do?"

"Want you to open yourself up for me, love," he told him, gesturing towards Liam's free hand as he moved back between his legs. "Gonna get hard again watching you get ready for my dick."

Liam knew just what Zayn wanted - what he needed - and he didn't waste any time in giving it to him. His untied hand moved to his chest, pausing to roll the bud of his nipple between his fingers before moving down his front. He put on a show for Zayn, wrapping his hand around his cock in a loose fist before fucking himself up into it, pulling his foreskin down and revealing his shiny tip.

Zayn felt his cock twitch in interest as he watched him, but he shook his head, encouraging him to move on. Liam listened, sliding his hand between his legs, to where Zayn's come was dripping down his crack. He scooped some up with his fingers, slicking himself up as he teased his rim with the tip of his middle finger. Zayn started to rock back and forth where he was sitting, feeling the blood rush back to his cock as he watched Liam push one and then two fingers inside.

"I opened myself up just like this earlier, right after you won, and I got so hard imagining it was you inside of me. Wanted to come so bad," Liam admitted as he planted his feet on the bed, using the leverage to slide his body up and down the satin sheets, fucking himself on his fingers.

"But you didn't, did you?" Zayn asked, tearing his eyes away from where he was watching Liam's fingers disappear inside of him to shoot him a stern look.

Liam shook his head, his chest flushing as he added a third finger. "Wanted to save it all for you."

"Good boy," Zayn murmured, pushing Liam's fingers out of the way and replacing them with his own. He crooked them immediately, wanting to reward Liam for holding back. Liam's back arched off of the bed, his hand grasping at the sheets as Zayn continued to rub against his spot. He looked desperate, a light sheen of sweat coating his skin as he bit his lip, and Zayn had never felt more powerful. He knew that he could probably make Liam come this way, but he wanted to make Liam fall apart with his dick instead of his fingers.

Liam had the same idea. "Want you, Z. Need you inside of me."

That was all the encouragement Zayn needed. He slid his fingers out of Liam and reached towards his night stand, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up with anxious fingers. 

"How do you want me?" Liam asked, his hand moving on his cock. "Want me to ride you? You wanna watch me bounce up and down on your dick? Think you'd like that?"

Zayn knew that he would like it, hell that he'd fucking love it, but he shook his head. "Want you on your knees for me, babe, so I can really give it to you."

Liam's eyes closed at his words, his cock blurting out another bead of pre-come. Zayn fumbled with the knot on the headboard, needing to be inside of Liam  _right that fucking second_. As soon as it was undone Liam rolled over, climbing to his hands and knees. He looked so goddamn good like that, but Zayn knew how he could make him look even better. 

He pulled Liam's hands behind his back, first one and then the other, tying them together and forcing his face into the mattress. And yeah,  _this_ was perfect: Liam spread open before him, completely helpless, his hole still wet with Zayn's come. "Please babe, give it to me."

So Zayn did. He pushed into Liam roughly, his eyes rolling back at how good it felt. At how fucking tight he was. Liam gasped, and Zayn wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain or both, but he kept going, sliding into him until he couldn't go any farther. He didn't give him time to adjust, pulling out and pushing back in without pause. It had been so long since he'd fucked Liam like this, and he'd almost forgotten how goddamn good it felt. 

Liam seemed to like it too, his grunts and moans encouraging Zayn to go harder, faster, deeper. Zayn gave him everything he had, pounding into him again and again. He gripped his hips, pulling him towards him as he fucked into him, allowing him to hit Liam's spot head on. Liam shouted his name, his wrists struggling against their constraints as his hands searched for something, anything, to grab a hold of. 

Zayn could tell that Liam was getting close as he began to clench around Zayn's length even harder, so tightly that Zayn swore he had never felt anything so good. He pulled almost all the way out, keeping only the head of his cock inside of Liam before slamming back into him, nudging against his spot over and over.

"You wanna come, babe?" Zayn managed to ask. "Wanna show me how good my cock's making you feel?"

"Please," was Liam's only response, but it was all Zayn needed to hear. He grabbed onto Liam's biceps, using every bit of strength he had left to pull him up until he was holding him close, his front pressed against Liam's back as he shortened his strokes and swiveled his hips, grinding into Liam. Liam's head dropped back onto Zayn's shoulder, his breath hitching as Zayn rubbed him just right.

"Gonna make me come so hard," he gasped. Zayn hooked his chin over Liam's shoulder just in time to watch him start to spill. He came hard, streak after streak landing on the bed in front of them as he clenched impossibly tight around Zayn's length.

Zayn followed suit, his cock throbbing and pulsing as he came deep inside Liam, filling him up just like Liam had wanted him to.

He untied Liam's hands before he even pulled out, and then they were both lying on the bed, Liam curling into his chest as they tried to catch their breath. He ran his hand up and down Liam's back, his fingertips tracing patterns against his sweaty skin. "You okay, babe?"

Liam lifted his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "Never been better," he promised, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. "Always knew getting fucked by a Grammy award winner would be hot," he added, shooting Zayn a cheeky grin.

Zayn pulled back, doing his best to look angry and failing miserably. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face, not when he was starting to realize that winning that award wasn't even the best part of his night. How could it be, when there was the love of his life by his side, and hours left until morning came?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS ACTUALLY GOING TO HAPPEN, Y'ALL (the Grammy Award Winner!Zayn part of it at the very least)!!! I can feel it in my bones...
> 
> You can find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cupcakes-x-cocaine) if you want to yell at me *kisses*


End file.
